conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaile
The World of Kaile is a project started about six years ago, by Flamefang and Esyrias. The main continent is largely based off of a sand map we once created when we were younger. The actual world of Kaile is one designed to be NON-Stereotypical. This means that we do not include vast amounts of Elves, Orcs, Dwarves etc. But instead rely mostly on Humans and an assortment of made up races. I know this may sound discouraging to some, yet you will find our world rich in legend, magic and warfare. Kaile has no true evil, there is no "Dark Lord" and savage war parties do not roam the lands. =Origin:= Created much like Earth by natural forces(continental shift, volcanic activity, floods etc.) =Bestiary:= The Creatures of Kaile are similar to those of earth yet due to the presence of magic some animals have magical abilities and tend to be slightly different, sometimes larger.. or with bigger horns etc. And then there are some which are completely different all together. Bestiary of Kaile =Regions:= Geographically, explored Kaile is split into five sections, the Central lands, The West, The Eastern marshes, The south and the forgotten continent to the north. The Center holds The Haram Empire, the Elves(Renamed Illuthai), the Dragons(Will be re-named) and most of the Obsidian mountain range harboring the Demons. The west is largely un-colonized yet remains explored by Imperial expeditions. Rogues and some farmers live here but the most dangerous inhabitants by far are the Ivral'Thren living in the gap or valley of Hinror. The Eastern marshes hold the warring Goblin Factions but little else. Finally the forgotten continent, which possesses no sentient life but is in the plans of the ever expansionist Haram Empire. The South is populated by the Golden Empire, a mysterious people whom practice different brands of magic all of which are heavily regulated. Several islands also dot the seas, the largest of which are the Buskan Isles, home of the highly independent Buskan. Occupied by the Haram Empire, the Colony isles are a hub of inter-racial trade even rivaling the Buskan Isles. The remaining island: the Isle of Thought is mainly mysterious. Central Kaile Duskania The Eastern Marshes The Western lands The Forgotten Continent Draconic lands The Obsidian Mountain Range The Twin Forests =Mountain Ranges:= The Granite Mountains The Obsidian Mountain Range (Also a region) The Western Mountains Mountains of the Dawn The Great Barrier The Crown of the World =Islands:= The Buskan Isles The Colony Isles The Isle of Thought =Political Factions:= * The Haram Empire * The Assassins' Guild * The Illuthai Homeland * The Illuthai Provinces * The Dark Illuthai * The Dragons * The Demons * The Buskan Isles * The Duskan * The Golden Empire * The Industrial Goblins * The Bio-Goblins * The Goblin Empire * Magas Firale * The Ivral'Thren * The Cloudkin * Shen-qi =Provinces= The Haram Desert Pre-Cataclysm Haram lands Katar Kridea Avon Independent areas =Races:= * Humanity * Illuthai * Dragons * Goblins * The Demons * The Cloudkin * The Graesh =Wars:= * The Three kingdoms war * The Haram War * The Imperial Wars * The Goblin Civil War * The Illuthai Civil War =Organizations:= * The Assassins' Guild * Magas Firale * The Ivral and Asaril * Brotherhood of the Hidden Blade =Characters and Important Persons:= *Kailean Characters =See Also= * Major Battles * Specific Battle Zones * Kaile's Magic System * The Kailean Rune System * Haram Nobility * Major Cities Category: Kaile Category: Non Stereotypical Fantasy World Category:Worlds